harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Hermelien Griffel
Hermelien Jeanine Wemel (neé Griffel) is geboren op 19 september 1979 en stamt af van dreuzelouders. Op haar elfde verjaardag kreeg ze de brief van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Door de Sorteerhoed werd ze ingedeeld in Griffoendor. Hermelien werd goede vrienden met medestudenten Harry Potter en Ron Wemel. Ook richtte ze de S.H.I.T. (Stichting Huiself, voor Inburgering en Tolerantie) op. In 1995 was ze de grote kracht bij de organisatie voor de Strijders van Perkamentus. Van Ron kreeg ze later twee kinderen: Rose en Hugo Wemel. Die kinderen gingen later ook naar zweinstein Biografie Opleiding Hermelien genoot van haar eerste jaren als leerling in Zweinstein, en nam haar taken, klassen en schoolregels heel serieus. Haar favoriete vak was Voorspellend Rekenen en de enige vakken waar ze moeilijkheden mee had waren vlieglessen en Waarzeggerij. Sommige andere studenten, zoals Terry Bootsman, vroegen zich af waarom Hermelien in Griffoendor gesorteerd was in plaats van Ravenklauw, met haar intellect. Hermelien geeft toe dat de Sorteerhoed haar eerst in Ravenklauw wou sorteren, maar ze bewees haar plek in Griffoendor door haar trouw, moed en loyaliteit aan Albus Perkamentus, Zweinstein, en haar vrienden. Eerste Jaar Hermelien was bijna 12 jaar toen ze de Zweinsteinexpress instapte in 1991. Ze was de beste in al haar klassen en verlangde er hevig naar om al haar leerkrachten tevreden te stellen. Door haar hevigheid en bekwaamheid in klas, had ze moeilijkheden om vrienden te maken. Ze hechtte zich voornamelijk aan Harry Potter en Ron Wemel, ze volgde hen en deed haar best om te vermijden dat ze de regels overtraden. Op een nacht volgde ze hen als ze de Griffoendor toren verlieten om in duel te gaan met Draco Malfidus. Ze werden achterna gezeten door Argus Vilder tot in de gang op de derde verdieping – die verboden was voor studenten – waar ze oog in oog kwamen te staan met een driekoppige hond. Later verdedigde ze dat ze voordeel konden halen uit het feit dat ze hen bespioneerd had, want ze kon aanduiden dat de hond op een luik stond, wat Harry en Ron niet hadden opgemerkt. De vriendschap tussen de 3 werd versterkt toen op Halloween in 1991, de 3 werden geconfronteerd met een bergtrol. Zich niet bewust van het feit dat de trol losliep in de school, had Hermelien de dag al huilend doorgebracht in de meisjestoiletten nadat ze enkele nare commentaren van Ron had overhoort. Harry en Ron kwamen haar redden. Toen de professors Minerva Anderling, Severus Sneep en Professor Krinkel in de toiletten aankwamen, beschermde Hermelien Ron en Harry door te zeggen dat zij achter de trol was aangegaan en dat de jongens enkel achter haar aan waren gekomen om haar te helpen ontsnappen. Vanaf dat punt waren de 3 leerlingen vrienden. Tijdens alle gebeurtenissen rond de poging tot diefstal van de Steen der Wijzen was het Hermelien die haarzelf en Harry door een test hielp in verband met een toverdrankraadsel. Hermelien gebruikte logica om het raadsel te kunnen oplossen en liet Harry vooruit gaan zonder haar, sinds er enkel toverdrank was voor 1 persoon. Later op het afscheidsfeest in de Grote Zaal, kregen Hermelien, Harry, Ron en Marcel allemaal extra huispunten voor moed en heldhaftigheid, waardoor Griffoendor de Afdelingsbeker won dat jaar. Tweede Jaar Voordat het tweede jaar begon, had Hermelien verschillende brieven naar Harry geschreven, die allemaal onderschept werden door Dobby omdat de huiself wou dat Harry geloofde dat zijn vrienden hem vergeten hadden en dat hij niet terugwou naar Zweinstein. Het was tijdens haar tweede jaar op school dat Hermelien het eerst te maken kreeg met vooroordelen en haat tegenover haar zuiverheid van bloed toen Draco Malfidus haar een modderbloedje noemde. Hermelien had de zwaar beledigende term nog nooit tevoren gehoord, maar anderen die erbij waren wel en gingen in de aanval op Draco. Ron haalde zelfs zijn toverstok boven, maar zijn spreuk liep verkeerd af omdat zijn stok kapot was. Om Hermelien wat te troosten moedigde Hagrid haar aan om er niet meer aan te denken, hij herinnerde haar dat ze een zeer getalenteerde heks was, ondanks wat onverdraagzame mensen dachten over haar. Hermelien veraste Harry en Ron toen ze toegaf dat ze verliefd was op Gladianus Smalhart, die dat jaar de Professor was voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Ze ging zelfs zo ver dat ze hartjes tekende op haar V.t.Z.K. taken, ondanks het feit dat ze heel fel gesteld is op ordelijkheid. Hermelien begon al haar vrije tijd te spenderen in de Biblioteek van Zweinstein toen bleek dat de Geheime Kamer op het punt stond om weer open te gaan. Hermelien choqueerde iedereen toen ze Professor Frederik Kist onderbrak tijdens een les van Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst en hem om informatie vroeg. Dat was het enige moment (wat we weten) dat een leerling de saaie professor een vraag stelde en de klas geïnteresseerd was in wat hij te zeggen had. Hermelien ging zelfs verder toen ze het boek “Meest Potente Toverdranken” uitcheckte in de bibliotheek met een briefje van Professor Smalhart, voor haar verlangen om de Wisseldrank te brouwen. Hermelien riskeerde alles toen ze toverdrankingrediënten stal van Professor Sneep’s kasten, en de toverdrank begon te brouwen in de meisjestoiletten van de 2de verdieping, waar Jammerende Jenny spookte. Jammer genoeg kon Hermelien zelf niet meegaan met Harry en Ron onder invloed van de Wisseldrank omdat ze per ongeluk in plaats van een haar van Margriet Bullemans, een haar van diens kat genomen had. Hermelien kreeg een vacht en een staart, en moest enkele weken in de ziekenzaal verblijven. Harry en Ron aan de andere kan, konden de toverdrank gebruiken om te veranderen in Korzel en Kwast. Ze gingen naar de Zwadderich leerlingenkamer, en door een conversatie met Draco Malfidus, kwamen ze er achter dat hij niet de erfgenaam van Zwadderich was, en niet betrokken was met de opening van de Kamer. Net toen ze weer genezen was, gebeurde er weer wat ergs met Hermelien. Ze was zo snel mogelijk naar de bibliotheek gerend om onderzoek te doen naar de Basilisk, want ze was tot de conclusie gekomen dat dat het beest was dat leerlingen aanviel. Ze waarschuwde de eerste persoon die ze zag, Patricia Hazelaar, en adviseerde haar om om de hoeken te kijken met een spiegeltje voor ze ergens naartoe ging. Het redde beide levens, want ze werden beide versteend toen ze de Basilisk zagen door de spiegel. Ondanks dat ze versteend was voor de rest van het schooljaar, kon Hermelien Harry en Ron toch nog helpen, want ze had een pagina over de Basilisk uit een boek gescheurd en er ‘leidingen’ op geschreven. Het was dat blad dat er voor zorgde dat Harry en Ron een einde konden maken aan Voldemort’s plannen om zichzelf nieuw leven in te blazen door dit Gruzielement, een oud dagboek. Hermelien herstelde later door een speciaal medicijn van Mandragora planten. Ze was wel een beetje teleurgesteld toen Professor Perkamentus liet weten dat de examens geannuleerd werden. Al deze gebeurtenissen bewijzen dat Hermelien Griffel moedig is en vol overtuiging is ten opzichte van Zweinstein. Derde Jaar In het begin van het schooljaar in 1993, ontmoette en adopteerde Hermelien een kat genaamd Knikkebeen in een dierenwinkel op de Wegisweg. De kat is half-Kwistel. Hoe dan ook bracht haar nieuwe vriendschap met de kat moeilijkheden teweeg met Ron en zijn rat Schurfie , omdat Knikkebeen steeds achter Schurfie aan zat. In het begin van het jaar kreeg Hermelien ook een Tijdverdrijver van Professor Anderling zodat ze 2 klassen tegelijk kon volgen. Maar dit werd geheim gehouden. Toen Harry een Vuurflits kreeg voor zijn kerst zonder briefje erbij, vertelde Hermelien dit aan Professor Anderling, omdat ze dacht dat het gestuurd was door Sirius Zwarts, die door iedereen verdacht werd van een gruwelijke moord, en die achter Harry aan was. De bezem werd hem afgenomen, waardoor er een onenigheid kwam tussen de 2 vrienden. Een nieuwe onenigheid kwam er voor Hermelien toen Ron Knikkebeen ervan beschuldigde dat die Schurfie had opgegeten, want die was vermist. Hermelien gooide zichzelf in het beschermen van Scheurbek, de Hippogrief die Draco Malfidus had aangevallen tijdens een les van Verzorging van Fabeldieren, en daarna werd aangeklaagd. Maar het mislukte, Lucius Malfidus zorgde ervoor dat het bestuur besloot om de Hippogrief te laten executeren. Hermelien was vreselijk overstuur door dit nieuws en huilde in Ron zen armen nadat ze hun ruzie hadden bijgelegd. Ze was ook furieus tot het punt dat ze Draco sloeg toen deze Hagrid bespotte over Scheurbek’s toekomst. Dat zelfde jaar was Hermelien ook bij de leerlingen die Remus Lupos een schitterende leerkracht Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten vonden. Hermelien kwam er ook achter dat Remus een weerwolf was, gebaseerd op zijn Boeman, die de vorm van de volle maan aannam, het tijdstip van zijn onuitgelegde afwezigheden van de klas, en Professor Sneep die de les een keer overnam en het toen over weerwolven had. Desondanks uitte Hermelien de professor niet, omdat ze van gedachten was dat hij een goede leraar is en niet met de vooroordelen akkoord gaat die er zijn over weerwolven. Hermelien, Harry en Ron waren alle 3 getuigen van wat zijn dachten dat het de executie van Scheurbek was, maar voor ze konden terugkeren naar hun slaapzaal, werden ze aangevallen door een zwarte hond, die Ron met zich mee trok in een gat onder de Beukwilg. Hermelien en Harry volgde hen snel, en vonden een tunnel die hen naar het Krijsende Krot bracht waar Sirius Zwarts, die als Faunaat ook wel een zwarte hond was, hen confronteerde. Professor Lupos sloot zich even later aan bij het gezelschap, en Hermelien vertelt aan Harry en Ron dat ze denkt dat hij een weerwolf is. Lupos bevestigd die gedachte. We komen te weten dat Sirius eigenlijk vals beschuldigd was voor het verraad van James en Lily Potter, en dat de verader eigenlijk Peter Pippeling was, die als faunaat leefde bij Ron, in de vorm van Schurfie. Chaos brak uit, en het eindigde toen Hermelien flauwviel in de aanwezigheid van een Dementor, die Sirius probeerde gevangen te nemen. Ze werd wakker in de ziekenzaal, nadat ze gered was door een mysterieus persoon. Nadat ze zich bewust werd van het feit dat Sirius de Kus van de Dementor zou krijgen gebruikte Hermelien haar Tijdverdrijver om haarzelf en Harry terug in de tijd te sturen. Ze gebruikte die tijd om niet alleen Sirius, maar ook Scheurbek te kunnen redden. Vierde Jaar Voor haar vierde jaar in Zweinstein, ging Hermelien samen met Harry, Ron en de andere Wemels naar de WK Zwerkbal. Na de match, werd de aanliggende kampeerplaats aangevallen door Dooddoeners. Het trio vlucht naar de bossen, en zijn ervan getuige dat de spreuk Morsmordre wordt uitgeroepen. Eens weer op Zweinstein, begint Hermelien haar kruistocht voor de bevrijding van huiselfen. Door de Stichting Huiself, voor Inburgering en Tolerantie op te richtten. Dit zorgde er niet voor dat ze populair werd, want de meeste geloven dat huiselfen hun werk graag doen, de huiselfen zelf waren ook niet echt zot van haar campagne. Hermelien leerde om sokken en hoedjes te breien voor de elfen, en verstopte ze in de toren van Griffoendor. De elfen vonden dit een grote belediging, en stopten met de toren schoon te maken. Dobby die al een vrije elf was, was de enige die de cadeaus wou hebben en nam alles mee wat Hermelien maakte, en maakte op zijn eentje de toren proper. Na de gebeurtenissen rond het feit dat Harry Potter’s naam uit de Vuurbeker kwam, was Hermelien de enige leerling die geloofde dat Harry niets gedaan had; ze accepteerde zijn verhaal zonder vragen te stellen. Zelfs Ron was wantrouwend of Harry nu wel of niet had vals gespeeld om meer glorie te verkrijgen, waardoor er een kloof was tussen de twee vrienden voor enige tijd. Hermelien hielp Harry voor het Toverschool Toernooi door hem enkele spreuken te leren zoals Paralitis, Impedimenta en Accio, en probeerde verschillende keren om Harry en Ron terug met elkaar te laten praten. Onbewust trok ze de aandacht van de Klammfels kampioen en zwerkbalspeler voor het Nationale team van Bulgarije Viktor Kruml door haar intelligentie, ongebruikelijke schoonheid, en de manier waarop ze hem negeerde, in tegenstelling tot andere meisjes. Kruml volgde Hermelien naar de bibliotheek en andere plekken rond Zweinstein, en vroeg zelfs Harry’s toestemming om met Hermelien te gaan. Hermelien ging samen met Viktor Kruml naar het Kerstbal, tot grote jaloezie en razernij van haar medestudenten. Hermelien droeg voor het Kerstbal een gewaad van prachtig blauw materiaal en haar haren waren in een elegante knot op de achterkant van haar hoofd. De aandacht die ze kreeg voor haar uiterlijk was opmerkelijk, en ze kreeg vele positieve commentaren. Hermelien vertelde dat ze een speciaal drankje gebruikte om haar haren glad te krijgen, maar dat het te veel werk was om dagelijks te doen. Ron bleek overkomen te zijn door jaloezie voor Kruml, want hij wou eigenlijk naar het bal met Hermelien, maar had het niet op tijd gevraagd, en de twee kibbelden er verbitterd over. Hermelien werd gekozen als “ontvoerd slachtoffer” voor Kruml tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi voor de tweede taak, iets waar ze blijvend over werd geplaagd. Ze werd meegenomen naar de bodem van het zwarte meer, waar Kruml haar kwam redden, die had voor een halve haai Transfiguratie gekozen. Het lukte Kruml om haar te redden, en bracht haar naar het oppervlak, waar hij onthulde dat hij nog nooit dat gevoeld had, dan dat hij nu voelde voor haar en vroeg haar om hem te komen opzoeken in Bulgarije tijdens de zomer. Rita Pulpers, een journaliste voor de “Ochtendprofeet” en een ongeregistreerde faunaat, was verstopt in kevervorm in Hermeliens haar tijdens dit gesprek. Pulpers schreef later een bijtend article over de “onbetrouwbare Miss Griffel”, en beweerde dat Hermelien met de gevoelens speelde van beide jongens, Harry en Kruml. Hermelien vond dit irritant en beloofde zichzelf plechtig dat ze zou wraak nemen op Pulpers voor al de vreselijke leugens die ze schreef in de Profeet over haarzelf, Harry en Hagrid. Tijdens de treinrit naar huis op de Zweinsteinexpress, onthulde Hermelien dat ze het geheim kende van Pulpers, dat deze een Faunaat was, en zorgde er voor dat ze gevangen zat in een pot. Ze weerhield Pulpers ervan om nog meer laster in de Profeet te schrijven voor een jaar, door te dreigen om haar aan te geven bij het ministerie. Ze duwde Pulpers in de armoede, en kreeg zo haar wraak op de pijn die ze Harry en haar vrienden had aangedaan. Vijfde Jaar Hermelien werd een minderjarig lid van de Orde van de Feniks in 1995. Ze werkte eerst voor de Orde door te helpen met ongedierte te verdelgen in Grimboudplein 12. Ze bleef voor de Orde werken, en liet haar waarde zien als een echte Griffoendor door Harry te steunen bij al de beproevingen van de Hoog-inquisiteur Dorothea Omber. Ze duwde Harry naar het idee om de Strijders van Perkamentus te creëren, of kortweg S.v.P., toen Harry gefrustreerd raakte over de nutteloze lessen die Omber gaf aan de leerlingen. Hermelien werd één van de enige mensen die Voldemort met zijn naam durfde te noemen. Tussen alle verdedigingsspreuken raakte ze bekwaam met de Patronus spreuk, en haar Patronus neemt de vorm aan van een otter. Het was Hermeliens prachtig spreukenwerk dat er voor zorgde dat de S.v.P. beveiligd was. Ze creëerde munten die betovert waren met de Protean Charm, een zeer complexe spreuk, die zorgt voor een communicatie methode tussen de leden, en vervloekte de leden die probeerde het bestaan van de S.v.P. te verklappen, het zorgde ervoor dat diegene uitslag kreeg over zijn of haar gezicht, en er verschijnt KLIKSPAAN op hun voorhoofd in de vorm van dikke puisten. Dit gebeurde met Marina Elsdonk later op het jaar. Hermelien was niet ontdekt in de periode, maar ze werd later naar Ombers kantoor gebracht door het Inquisitiecorps. Toen Harry een visioen kreeg over Sirius die gemarteld werd door Voldemort in het Departement van Mystificatie, was Hermelien argwanend, ze dacht dat het een val kon zijn. Ze overtuigde Harry om eerst contact op te nemen met Sirius, voordat hij ondoordachte beslissingen nam. Om contact te kunnen opnemen, slopen ze het kantoor binnen van Dorothea Omber om haar haardvuur te gebruiken, met assistentie van Ron, Ginny Wemel en Loena Leeflang en Marcel Lubbermans, maar werden uiteindelijk gepakt. Toen Omber dreigde om de Cruciatusvloek te gebruiken op Harry tijdens ondervragingen, kwam Hermelien tussen beide. Ze verzon een leugen dat zij en de andere S.v.P. leden wat aan het plannen waren. Ze lokte Omber in het Verboden Bos, waar de padachtige slechterik meegenomen werd door een kudde Centaurs. Hermelien en Harry kwamen terug samen met Ron, Ginny, Loena en Marcel, die ontstapt waren aan het Inquisitiecorps. De 6 studenten vlogen op Terzielers naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst om Sirius te redden. Die nacht vocht Hermelien in het Gevecht van het Departement van Mystificatie. Ze verstijfde Noot toen deze Harry vastgreep, en bevrijdde hem dus en zorgde dat Noot verwond raakte door de invallende rekken vol profetieën. Ze verstijfde later nog een Dooddoener en legde Antonin Dolochov het zwijgen op voor hij andere Dooddoeners kon waarschuwen waar ze waren. Maar ze werd zwaar gewond toen deze haar aanviel met een sterke spreuk, maar herstelde volledig. Hermelien werd ook op de proef gesteld toen ze Loena Leeflang ontmoette, die in dingen geloofde zonder dat er een logische achtergrond was, wat Hermelien van haar stuk bracht. Hoe dan ook werden de twee vrienden toen ze de verschillen van elkaar begonnen te accepteren. Zesde Jaar Hermelien verkreeg hoge punten op haar examens in het Vijfde jaar en haalde zelf 10 [S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.len in Bezweringen, Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Transfiguratie, Verzorging van Fabeldieren, Voorspellend Rekenen, Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, Kruidenkunde, Astronomie, Toverdranken en Leer der Oude Runen. Ze kreeg ‘Uitmuntend’ in alle vakken met uitzondering van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, daar haalde ze ‘Boven Verwachting’, waar ze bleef over doorgaan. Ron vond het amusant dat ze teleurgesteld bleek te zijn door dit. Hermelien en Ron’s relatie werd fel op de proef gesteld in hun zesde jaar. Ron werd jaloers toen Harry en Hermelien beide werden uitgenodigd om bij de Slakkers, een groep van studenten waar Professor Slakhoorn een voorkeur aan gaf, terwijl hij genegeerd werd. Ron was vertederd toen Hermelien hem vroeg of hij mee naar het kerstfeestje van Slakhoorn wou gaan, de twee waren goed op weg naar een romantische relatie. In een woordenwisseling met zijn zus echter, leerde Ron dat Hermelien gezoend had met Viktor Kruml tijdens die hun relatie en werd hij zeer jaloers, en werd heel koel tegenover Hermelien. Hij werd nog kwader toen zij dacht dat Harry hem Felix Fortunatis had gegeven om hem te helpen met zijn Zwerkbal-prestaties, hij beschuldigde haar ervan dat ze niet in hem geloofde. Al dit had tot gevolg dat Ron een zeer publieke en open relatie begint met medestudent van Griffoendor Belinda Broom. Hermelien was zo razend dat ze een groep kanaries opriep met de spreuk Avis en die Ron liet aanvallen toen ze dit ontdekte, en de twee stopte met praten voor enige tijd. Hermelien ging in de tegenaanval door met Magnus Stoker naar het voorgenoemde kerstfeestje te gaan, een oudere Griffoendor waar Ron een hekel aan had. Maar het plan liep verkeerd af toen Hermelien ontdekte dat Stoker extreem irritant was en niet echt vriendelijk was. De twee legden hun ruzie bij nadat Ron naar de ziekenzaal werd gebracht voor een voedselvergiftiging met giftig vlees, wat Hermelien zeer schokte. Op dit moment begon Ron een beetje uit zijn droom te komen over zijn relatie met Belinda, die op dat moment redelijk bezitterig werd en hem met een irritante bijnaam “Won-Won”. Ron mompelde ook Hermelien’s naam in zijn slaap toen hij in de ziekenzaal lag. Hij begon Belinda te negeren, die al snel achterdochtig werd van zijn relatie met voelden Hermelien en Ron zich beter op hun gemak rond elkaar, en hun relatie evolueerde behoorlijk. Hermelien vocht ook in het eerste gevecht van Zweinstein op het einde van dat schooljaar. Ze liep geen verwondingen op dankzij Felix Fortunatis dat ze moest innemen samen met Ron Ginny, Marcel en Loena op voorhand onder druk van Harry. Tijdens de begrafenis van Albus Perkamentus, werd ze getroost door Ron, en daarop volgend beloofden ze beide dat ze hem zouden helpen met de zoektoch naar de Gruzielementen, de sleutel tot de ondergang van Voldemort . ---- De Zoektocht naar Gruzielementen Hermelien, samen met Harry en Ron, zouden niet naar hun zevende jaar in Zweinstein gaan om de zoektocht te starten naar Gruzielementen. Bezorgd om de veiligheid van haar familie, past ze de herinneringen van haar ouders aan, en stuurt hen naar Australië zonder dat ze hun oorspronkelijke identiteit kunnen herinneren, of het feit dat ze een dochter hebben. Slag om Klein Zanikem Hermelien werd lid van de Orde van de Feniks tijdens de missie om Harry te bevrijden van de Ligusterlaan, nummer 4 voor zijn zeventiende verjaardag. Ze nam Wisseldrank om 1 van de “zeven Potters” te worden. Hermelien vloog op een Terzieler samen met Romeo Wolkenveldt. De twee versloegen zeker 5 dooddoeners en werden achterna gezeten door Voldemort zelf op een moment. Ze arriveerde veilig op tijd in Het Nest, waar Hermelien opgelucht was om Ron en Harry veilig te zien, maar droevig door de moord op Alastor Dolleman. Later arriveerde de Minister van Toverkunst Rufus Schobbejak om hen persoonlijke items te geven van Albus Perkamentus aan de drie vrienden. Ron krijgt de Uitsteker, Hermelien een geheimzinnig boek geheel geschreven in Oude Runen, en Harry de eerste Gouden Snaai die hij ooit tijdens zijn eerste zwerkbalwedstrijd heeft gevangen. Hermelien begreep de onschatbare waarde van het boek, en was diep onder de indruk van Perkamentus zijn daad van vriendschap. Tijdens de lezing van het testament van Dumbledore, bewees ze nogmaals hoeveel algemene kennis ze heeft. Ze vermeld even dat Snaaien herinneringen hebben, tot grote verbazing van Harry en Ron, die dachten dat haar kennis over Zwerkbal miniem was. Op het huwelijk van Bill Wemel en Fleur Delacour op 1 Augustus 1997 hadden Hermelien en Viktor Kruml een vriendelijk gesprek, tot ergernis van Ron, die haar snel ten dans vroeg. Toen Kruml aan een vermomde Harry vroeg of de twee samen waren, antwoordde deze “zo ongeveer”. Vlucht uit Het Nest Het huwelijk werd onderbroken door een waarschuwing van Romeo Wolkenveldt dat het Ministerie van Toverkunst overgenomen werd door dooddoeners. Hermelien was klaar om snel te vluchten, en verschijnselde samen met Harry en Ron. Hermelien bewees dat ze talent had en haar voorzorgen had genomen toen ze een kleine portemonnee bovenhaalde waar ze een spreuk op had gezet waardoor die onvindbaar werd en waar ze heel veel kon insteken. In de portemonnee had ze onder andere een tent, kleren, Harry’s Onzichtbaarheidsmantel en verschillende bruikbare boeken. Het trio trok echter de aandacht door de taboe spreuk die geplaatst was op de naam Voldemort. En werden achterna gezeten door Antonin Dolochov en Waldemar Bijlhout. Na een korte maar krachtig gevecht, waren de dooddoeners beheerst. Hermelien paste hun herinneringen aan om hun op een verkeerd spoor te brengen, en om Ron’s verhaal te kunnen behouden dat hij zogezegd ziek thuis was. De drie kwamen veilig aan op hun bestemming Grimboudplein 12. Infiltratie van het Ministerie van Toverkunst Nadat ze te horen kregen van Levenius Lorrebos dat Dorothea Omber het Medaillon van Zwadderich, één van de zeven Gruzielementen, in haar bezit had, vormde het trio een plan om het Ministerie te infiltreren om het Medaillon terug in handen te krijgen. Hermelien nam de Wisseldrank om op Mafalda Hopkirk te lijken, een vooraanstaand ambtenaar van het Ministerie. Ze werd verplicht om in een rechtszaak te zitten over Dreuzeltelgen, samen met Omber en een dooddoener Jeegers. Hermelien misleidde Omber zodat deze haar vertelde over het Medaillon, waar deze over zei dat het een erfstuk was van de Zagrijn familie. Maar toen Harry Omber aanviel in een aanval van woede, was hun verhaal uit, maar zij en Harry konden nog enkele Dreuzeltelgen die gevangen genomen waren bevrijden en hen aanmodigen om te vluchten naar het buitenland. Hermelien nam het Medaillon van Omber af, en verving het met een kopie. Ze kwamen weer samen met Ron en vluchtte weg van het Ministerie, Jeegers probeerde Hermelien nog te grijpen, wat eerst nog lukte maar Hermelien gebruikte een spreuk op hem, en kon dan verdwijnselen naar Grimboudplein. Aanval op Goderics Eind Het Medaillon zorgde voor onenigheden tussen de drie vrienden door de negatieve energie erin. Ze begonnen te ruziën over kleine probleempjes zoals koken, en werden alleen maar slechter gehumeurd. Dit liep uit op een grote ruzie tussen Harry en Ron, waarbij Ron tijdelijk zijn vrienden in de steek liet. Hermelien huilde voor meer dan een week na Ron’s vertrek, maar probeerde het wel te verbergen voor Harry. Het duo besloot naar Goderics Eind te gaan om het graf te zien van de ouders van Harry, en om met historicus Mathilda Belladonna te praten. Daar werden ze aangevallen door Nagini, die op hun zat te wachten vermomd als de oude vrouw. Haar lichaam werd levendig zoals een Inferi door Voldemort. Hermelien kwam Harry helpen, en de twee konden maar net op tijd ontsnappen voor Voldemort zelf aankwam. In alle verwarring had Hermelien een explosie spreuk uitgesproken, waardoor Harry’s toverstok kapot was. Hij was er kapot van. de:Hermine Jean Weasley en:Hermione Granger es:Hermione Granger fr:Hermione Granger fi:Hermione Granger pl:Hermiona Weasley ru:Гермиона Грейнджер